


Foal Play

by crypticMyriad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Words Worth
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Pairing, Horse Jokes, I am so sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, all that fun stuff, don't take this seriously, mentions of marco, possibly, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foal Play

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not really sorry.  
> This pairing is just a bunch of horse jokes and apologies if you hate it.

Stallion leaned closer, gripping the pointed chin of a flustered Jean with his gloved hands, forcibly turning his head to make the younger male face him.

Jean struggled to pull his head away, refusing to meet the horse being’s eyes, twisting and shifting his tied wrists in every position he could manage to desperately get them loose. Sadly, it was to no avail. 

_‘Shit! How did I manage to get myself into this situation? Where is my 3D Maneuver Gear? If only I had the blades, then I could get out of this mess!'_ Jean thought with a scowl. What did this creature want? Was he with the Titans?

With a snort, Stallion watched the emotions flicker over the other man’s face, “I think its about time we had some fun, don’t you?” He tugged at the restrained Jean’s clothing, ripping it with some force, exposing the skin of his chest before anything else.

Paling, Jean tried even harder to escape, pulling himself as far away from the horse as he could, even though it ripped his clothing further, “W-what? No!” Fear turned into anger rather fast, and he glared at Stallion, “When I get out of here I’ll kill you!”

Whinnying with laughter, the beast grinned down at him, “You’re resistance, Boy, only makes my penis harder.”

Jean was mortified, as he could clearly see when he glanced back over that the horse was indeed sporting a large bulge in his purple and black pants. Swallowing nervously, he willed himself to meet Stallion’s gaze with his own, willing himself to be brave before the monster. If he couldn’t defeat him, how could he ever defeat a titan?

"Release me." His command was betrayed by his voice, wobbly from fear. Did the other male really intend to..?

Stallion gave another amused snort, “You aren’t a woman, but you still have an ass like females would.” Ignoring the protests of the young man, Stallion flipped him over, twisting his bondings in a rather uncomfortable way. Not that he really cared. He tore roughly at the other man’s pants, ripping them, only to do the same with his underwear, exposing Jean’s ass to the room.

Though Jean was uncomfortable with this situation, he couldn’t help but feel a weird sense of excitement at seeing someone else so interested in touching him. The idea of being taken roughly was always a secret thrill he wished would happen to him, though he always wanted that from Marco, and had occasionally masturbated to the idea. Though ever since the other man was killed in battle, Jean suppressed those urges. He hadn’t even touched himself in that way since then. Thinking about Marco, and remembering those dirty thoughts aroused him, and Stallion mistook it for excitement caused by himself.

"Oh, getting hard for me? I’m honored!" With a chuckle he brought the again tense boy’s ass to his face, his long tongue slipping from his mouth to slide over Jean’s anus, then over his scrotum, its length even making it halfway over the struggling male’s half-hard cock. Even with his fear and anger at the horse, Jean couldn’t deny that the feeling itself was nice, causing him to bite his lip.

 

_’Just think about Marco. Think about him. Pretend its him doing this and it will be over soon. And then when I get out of these ropes I can murder this bastard.'_ Jean sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining it the best he could. Stallion's tongue was much larger than a human's, and firmer as well, though with enough imagination Jean could picture Marco's smaller mouth on his form, the thought stiffening his cock fully and pulling a muted sigh from Jean's lips.

Stallion grinned, pulling his gloves from his hands and angling his head to lick more at Jean’s hardened cock, his own straining against his pants. Bringing a hand to his ass, he shoved a finger inside, twirling it around, causing a gasp from the male. His other hand worked on undoing his jeans, and he tugged them off in a hurry once the button was unclasped, his long, hard cock springing out the moment they were shoved down far enough.

Jean felt some pain, though with his thoughts in another place, he allowed it, clenching his teeth. Though with Stallion’s tongue teasing his cock it replaced the discomfort with pleasure. When the horseman added another, Jean could only murmur Marco’s name, begging his imagination for more. He was surprised how aroused he’d become already, though it was to be expected, seeing as he hadn’t touched himself in awhile.

Stallion slurped precum from the tip of Jean’s cock before pulling himself away and positioning his hips where his fingers had just been. With a perverted grin, and without giving Jean time to prepare, he shoved his cock deep into the man’s virgin ass, groaning loudly, his mouth half open and his tongue lolling from his lips.

The rough entrance snapped Jean from his thoughts and caused a cry of pain to tear itself from his throat. “N-No, damn it!” He struggled once more against his bonds. _‘Marco was supposed to be the first.. the only one to-'_ His thoughts were quieted once more from another rough thrust.

"Aw, you don’t seem to be liking it anymore. What happened?" Stallion mocked, leaning over Jean’s body and licking his face. One of his hands moved to Jean’s dying erection, still moist with precum and saliva, giving it a few strokes with his hand. "Since you’ve been good, I suppose I should give you some better treatment?" As he fondled Jean’s cock to bring his erection back, his other hand slid up his ripped shirt to tease one of his nipples, pinching and rolling it lightly between his fingers.

Despite Jean’s best efforts, he couldn’t deny that the way he was being touched felt good, and slowly he began to grow aroused once more, though he desperately wished he could hide it from the beast that was fucking him. Every thrust was still painful, though he was growing used to it, almost as if the pleasure of being fondled was numbing it. Soon enough he noticed light groans spilling from his lips, and that even Stallion’s cock was beginning to feel good inside of him, stretching his ass with every thrust. “A-ahh.. S-stop.. I don’t..” 

Continuing to forcefully thrust his cock into the Jean, Stallion made his own sounds. Light whinnies of pleasure and grunts escaping his form. “Don’t what? Don’t like it? I’d beg to differ, you’re hard cock is wet from your own precum, and you sound like you’re getting close already!” Continuing his relentless attack on Jean’s body with his hands, he began licking at his neck with his tongue as well, occasionally teasing his ear as well, making loud wet sounds echo in Jean’s ears, mimicking the slapping of skin against skin as Stallion quickened his thrusts.

With a groan of pleasure, Jean bit down on his lip, attempting to silence any other noises he might make. With all this teasing, it wasn’t long until he couldn’t take anymore, moaning despite his best efforts not too. “Ngh! M-Marco!” Cum squirted from his cock, most landing on the floor, with some dribbling down his shaft. _‘Damn. That was more than usual..'_ The thrusts into his body continued, though they didn't really hurt anymore.

Stallion chuckled, straightening out a little and grasping Jean’s hips, fucking him mercilessly now, wanting to cum himself. As he reached his limit he groaned loudly, tossing his head back and emptying his cock inside of Jean. Pulling out almost immediately, he redressed himself, watching some of his own cum drip from the other male’s abused ass. “You aren’t too bad. Maybe after a few more rounds of this you’ll have earned your freedom.” With a snort of laughter, Stallion left the room, leaving Jean alone, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Defeated, Jean allowed himself to pass out, exhausted from the ordeal, enough so that he didn’t notice when Stallion returned to clean and redress him as well some time later, only to leave again.


End file.
